Coming Out
by Silicon2123
Summary: Zack Addy realizes that he is gay and begins to tell the lab. Each chapter is Zack's telling (or being outed to) another character. Let me know what you think!
1. Brennan

Zack and Brennan were alone in the bone room, surrounded by a screen's hazy glow and the silence that indicated the two were intensely concentrating. Temperance turned a bone over and over in her hand, occasionally pausing to run her fingers over a foreign indent or two. Zack, as usual, mimicked his advisor's motions. He hefted a vertebrae in his right hand, then tried the left.

Slowly he lowered the bone back into it's place on the skeleton spread out on the table. He picked up the next, glancing quickly at Brennan. He took a deep breath, opened his mouth, paused, then closed it. Dr. Brennan seemed not to notice. He tried again, this time forcing her name out.

"Dr. Brennan?"

"Yes?" Brennan replied, eyes not leaving the rib she was still scrutinizing. A steep inhale.

"I'm gay." Bones' hands stopped turning and she looked up. Zack, after a moment's hesitation, met her gaze. She cocked her head.

"Okay," she responded.

"I-it won't affect my work," Zack stuttered, unsure what came next.

"I don't think anything could affect your excellent work, Dr. Addy," she said, and redirected her concentration to the skeleton.

Zack exhaled and picked up the next vertebrae, heart racing, but calmer.


	2. Angela

Angela was sketching hands. Not the gross, disembodied bone hands that seemed to follow her from table to table, no. Sometimes she needed some good old life to draw. It was a relief to add pinkish tones to the skin, deviating from the gray that so pervaded flesh on the platform. She heard faint footsteps on the other side of her closed door and looked up after a while when she realized they didn't finish their path past her office. Zack was patiently standing in the window, hands clasped behind his back. Angela motioned for him to come in.

"You know, you can knock, sweetie. How long were you standing there?"

"Not long..." Zack hesitated, then added, "Three minutes and forty six seconds."

"Yeah, definitely knock." Angela responded. Zack stood quietly in front of her. Angela placed her paper on the ground next to her chair, and her pen on the arm. She leaned on her arm and after an uncomfortable silence, added,

"What's up?"

"I take it you don't mean literally."

"You're right." "I have something to tell you." Angela crossed her legs.

"Yes?" For some reason, it was harder to tell Angela than it was Brennan. Maybe it was the eye contact that put him off, the rapt attention. He looked at the ground and opened his mouth. There it was again - that choking feeling in his chest. He tried to force the words out, to spit them, to push them, anything.

"Zack," Angela's voice reflected her growing concern, "Is everything alright?"

"Just say it," Zack commanded himself, a little louder than he intended. "JustsayitsayitjustsayitI'mgay." A small smile broke across Angela's face.

"Oh, Zack," she said, rising from her chair to give him a hug. In her arms, Zack relaxed a little, and Angela pat his back as she felt him release tension. "Thank you for trusting me."

"Please don't tell Hodgins," Zack said. Angela stepped back, sill holding his arms.

"Zack, you know he won't care. Yeah, he's rich and his family's awfully conservative, but you know he's not like that. You kno-"

"I know," Zack cut her off. "I want to tell him myself." Angela nodded and let her arms fall.

"Have you told Brennan?" She asked. Zack nodded. "You're a good boy, you know that? You're a really good guy." Zack nodded stiffly.

"I thought for the sake of full disclosure you ought to know."

"That's what friends are for," Angela laughed. "Remember, I'm no stranger to sexuality. Hey, have I ever told you about Roxanne?"

"I think I met her once."

"Alright, so no explanation needed. So you know I'm always here if you have questions or anything."

"Thank you, Angela," Zack said earnestly.

"Uh, Zack, this is kind of an awkward question on a few counts," Angela started, "but I feel obligated to ask. Do you know about safe sex for gay couples?" Zack cocked his head.

"I've read."

"A lot?"

"Enough."

"Alright...I trust you, but be careful," Angela warned.

"I'm always careful," Zack deadpanned. Angela laughed.

"True, true. My conscience told me I just had to ask you."

"I understand."

"You do?"

"Enough."

"Thank you for coming to me," Angela took Zack's hand. Zack flinched, but Angela didn't let go.

"I'd say you're welcome, but it seems odd that you should be the one thanking me."There was a silence that was a beat too long. Angela smiled and placed Zack's hand back at his side.

"Do you want to go back to work now," Angela asked, knowing Zack was unsure how to end the conversation. Zack nodded. "I'm going to stop before you get any more uncomfortable. I'll see you around."

"Yes, thank you." Zack turned and left the room. One he was outside with the door closed, he started breathing again. With newfound confidence, he marched back to the platform.


	3. Booth

Brennan, Booth, and Zack were eating a quite breakfast in the diner. A lull in the conversation prompted Booth to stir his coffee noisily, clinking his spoon against the standard white cup. Bones looked up from her eggs.

"Please stop."

"What? It was an awkward silence," Booth defended.

"I liked the silence," Zack offered.

"Thank you, Zack." Brennan went back to eating.

"Yeah, thanks, Zack," Booth said sarcastically. "Hey, if we're going to eat together, can we at least engage in some, you know, morning conversation? Energy? Wake up, people?" "I'm awake, but if it makes you happy..." Brennan trailed off. It was silent again. Booth's cup clinked against the saucer as he raised it to drink.

"So, Zack," Brennan started, "How is your newfound homosexuality?"

Zack's head snapped up. Booth choked on his coffee, spilling a little on the table. Brennan innocently watched the reactions.

"What?" She asked, confused.

"Are you serious? Zack?" Booth had an incredulous smile on his face. Zack nodded, turning red. "I wouldn't have guessed," Booth shrugged.

"Dr. Brennan," Zack started quietly, "I would prefer you not share that information with others." Brennan knit her eyebrows.

"Why? In some cultures you would be revered." Zack eyed Booth warily, fully aware of his religiousness.

"Not this one," he remarked sadly. Brennan looked expectantly at Booth. Her expression screamed, "Say something!" Booth sputtered a little.

"Zack, you know I...I don't care what goes on in...your home. I like you. I've always thought well of you. I still do, and you know, I know I'll keep doing it." He looked at Brennan for confirmation. Brennan made a face as if to say, "You could do better." Zack looked impassive. "Look," Booth said, "I wouldn't do it myself, but it doesn't bother me that that's your choice."

"It's not a choice," Zack and Brennan said simultaneously.

"It's true, studies show," Brennan added. "It's part of his mental makeup." Booth waved his hand as if to clear his words out of the air.

"I didn't mean it that way. I just wanted to say that I'm supportive." Zack nodded.

"Thank you for your support."

"Thank you," Brennan mouthed to her partner and placed her hand on Zack's.

"No seriously," Booth began mouthing rapidly, "I didn't mean it lik-" Brennan raised her hand to shush him.

"It's alright, Agent Booth. I know," Zack said.

They went back to eating.

"So," Booth started, pushing his food around on his plate, "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Not at the moment, no," Zack responded without making eye contact.

"He only just experienced the self realization, Booth, you haven't given him much time," Brennan interjected.

"It's alright, Dr. Brennan," Zack said. "It's a perfectly predictable question."

"Thank you, Zack," Booth said with more sincerity than the last time. "See, Bones? I'm perfectly predictable." Bones made a face.


	4. Camille

"Dr. Saroyan?" Camille looked up from the computer in her office and turned.

"Dr. Addy! You found cause of death?"

"Yes, the victim was bludgeoned with a baseball bat."

"Fantastic," Camille paused. "Well, not fantastic-fantastic," she gestured, trying to clarify. "Fantastic that you found it." Zack looked confused.

"Yes..." He trailed off. Camille nodded with an awkward smile and turned back to her work. She began tying again, but Zack never moved. With a sigh, she swivelled to face him.  
"Anything else, Zack?" Her smile was growing strained. Sometimes he was hard to interact with.

"Not pertaining to the case, but yes. May I still tell you?"

"Of course... are you alright?"

"Actually, I'm gay." Camille's eyes widened. She nodded approvingly.

"Alright, that is good to know."

"It is?"

"If you didn't think it was, why did you tell me?"

"I thought that for the sake of full disclosure...You talk about your romantic life on the platform so often and so-"

"Whoa, I don't talk about it _that_ often!" Camille interjected, but soon gave up. Zack stared. "Fine, continue."

"I thought this was one of those conventions where reciprocity was required."

"Don't get me wrong, I appreciate your telling me, but I don't want you to feel obligated to divulge personal information." Zack considered her statement.

"That is useful information." Camille felt bad. She could see he wished he had known before. She hastily tried to make him more comfortable.

"Well your secret, if it is a secret-" Zack nodded "-is safe with me," Camille finished. Zack started to leave, but Camille stopped him. "Wait, I may have something for you." Camille turned back to her computer and started hastily typing. "Just wait one...second..." Zack shifted his weight. "Here, I got it." The printer suddenly revved up and started printing brightly colored pages. "I got this in my Jeffersonian monthly email. The museum has an LGBT support group. This could be really good for you if you want it." She pulled the pages out of the printer and handed them to Zack. "Here's the flyer."

Zack accepted the papers and scanned the first page. Camille watched his eyes run back and forth. He looked up.

"Thank you for your time, Dr. Saroyan," Zack said and walked out of the room. Camille sighed as soon as he left and sank back into her chair.

That was an unforeseen revelation with its fair share of awkwardness. She felt bad for him. He was obviously confused and that was not a normal feeling for him. Camille hoped he was in the process of accepting himself, but frankly, although she was completely accepting, had no experience with the matter. She made a note in her calendar to check up with him in a few weeks. She loved Zack - everyone loved Zack. She hoped he knew it. Chewing a nail, she unsuccessfully tried to refocus on the corpse on her screen.


	5. Naomi From Paleontology

Zack clutched the flyer in a sweaty hand. It's too-bright colors advertised the Jeffersonian's LGBT support group. As he nervously walked down the hallway to the meeting room, he folded and unfolded the paper in his hand. Why was he so nervous? He can walk in, listen, and leave without any of his acquaintances knowing the wiser. The Jeffersonian was huge. The probability of someone he knew in that meeting was minimal. And then there was the nagging voice in the back of his head that told him being ashamed of something he could not change was illogical, that he should just accept it already and move on. He hated being illogical and hated that he was hating himself. Lost in thought, he pushed the door open. Staring at the ground, he found a metal chair in the corner of the room and sank into it. He could hear others filing in around him, but he refused to look up. A female voice rose, and the meeting began.

"Welcome to this year's first LGBT at the Jeffersonian meeting! I see a lot of familiar faces," she paused, and Zack assumed she was waving at one of those familiars, "And a few newbies. I think we ought to introduce ourselves first thing. Let's go around and say our name and department. Would you like to start?" The leader motioned to the girl (Zack assumed by the shoes, although frankly, he chided himself, that room was not a good place for assumptions) to her right to start.

"Hi," the girl began. Zack started, startled by the familiar voice. "I'm Naomi from Paleontology." Zack finally raised his head and met her gaze. She shyly smiled and gave a quick wave. Dumbfounded, he raised his hand in return. Other employees gave their names, but Zack was still processing the unexpected development. Finally, it was his turn. Deep breath.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Addy from the medico-legal department," he shared quickly.

"Thank you, everyone," the leader spoke again. "Now let's continue wit-" Zack tuned the woman out, looking back at Naomi. She made eye contact and smiled, bigger this time. Zack did the same.

"Seriously?" She mouthed. Zack shrugged good-naturedly.

"This explains a lot," he responded. She squinted.

"I'm not so good at lip reading," she confessed. Zack motioned for her to sit next to him. She declined, motioning to the leader, who was growing increasingly annoyed with their behavior. It was high school all over again. When the time came to break into pairs, Naomi made a beeline to the chair next to Zack's.

"So, this happened..." She giggled. Zack bit his lip.

"Were you, you know... when we were together?"

"I guess I was, but I didn't know it."

"Same."

"When did you realize? Please don't say it was when you were with me," Naomi asked. Zack hesitated. "Really? I was that bad?" Naomi laughed.

"No, no, of course not. Frankly all of our, well, bed-problems were my fault. I suppose this is why."

"You know I was always very fond of you," Naomi said gently.

"And I, you."

"How did you find out about this program?"

"Dr. Saroyan said it was in her Jeffersonian monthly email and found me a flyer."

"Wait, Dr. Saroyan knows? Am I the last one in the world to find out?"

"No," Zack assured her. "She found out recently. I only started telling people recently. I really only figured it out recently. I was not keen on letting people know, but most of the literature says other people knowing is good for your own conception of yourself. It helps with acceptance and self esteem or something of that ilk."

"Are you having self acceptance problems?"

"A little."

"Well I accept you." Naomi held out her hand.

"I accept you as well." Zack shook it. There was a moment of silence.

"I'm not loving this meeting," Naomi motioned to the leader behind her who was speaking with a different group. "It's a little touchy-feeley."

"To tell you the truth, I was not listening to a large portion of it."

"Eh. You didn't miss much. We should go to lunch sometime."

"I would like that."

"I miss talking to you."

"I agree."

"You miss talking to yourself?" Naomi teased.

"I can do that whenever I want. I miss talking to you." Zack stated blankly.

"Thank you for clarifying." Zack nodded in response. "Do you want to just get out of here now?"

"I don't want to be rude," Zack trailed off. Naomi shrugged. "Your call. You think they're going to get to something of substance?"

"I think most people here are enjoying the meeting." He looked around at the pairs. Many were deep in conversation. "Next time maybe we should pair up with people we don't know to benefit from the meeting."

"No offense taken," she joked. At Zack's panicked expression, she added, "Good point. Although, I'm glad we did this."

"I agree." The rest of the group started coming back to the front of the room, taking their original seats. The leader resumed her post.

"I'm going to go back to my seat now. It was nice seeing you," Naomi said.

"It was nice seeing you as well. I hope we can do it again soon."

"For sure," Naomi nodded and vacated the chair. Zack watched her walk back. He'd have to debate the repercussions of their meeting later. For now, he felt safer.


End file.
